Wolfina
by Tonycakes
Summary: Billie Jean Harris tortured her neighbor Dr. Jamison all her life. Then one day she gets bitten by a werewolf while running away from Jamison's wrath. Her whole world is turned upside down as she has to run from her friends and family. And the government.
1. So I Ran

The year was 1950. I was 14 years old as I crept to the edge of old man Jamison's porch. My light brown hair was done up like Vera Ellen and i wore my polka dot dress. I had snuck out of my mother's boring dinner party to pull the greatest prank of all time. I had 20 rolls of toilet paper in my hand. Mr. Jamison was spending the weekend at his brother's house. He'd be home in a few hours. I had plenty of time. I chucked a roll of toilet paper over the roof. Perfect. I threw all the rolls over his house and ran back home with a laugh. Oh Old man Jamison was in for it. I was up in my room, staring intently out my window. Waiting and waiting for Mr. Jamison to get home. I was almost fast asleep when I heard the sound of Mr. Jamison's Austin A40 pull into the drive way. Perfect. I looked out the window and heard Mr. Jamison freak out. He was screaming and shouting and said some words I shouldn't repeat. That's when he stood very still and turned and looked right into my window. He saw me, but only for a split second as I leaped out of sight. When I looked back out the window, he was gone. I sighed. But I sighed too soon.

"Billie Jean Harris!" My mother shouted. "Get down here now!" Uh oh. I straightened out my dress and rushed down the stairs.

"What is it mother dear?" I asked my mom. She stood in the doorway next to an angry looking Mr. Jamison. He had slick black hair and hazel eyes, along with one of those pencil mustaches. He was pretty tall. Like 6 foot something. He always wore a lab coat and these plaid pants. My mother's face didn't look any happier. She had light brown hair like me but her eyes were a bright emerald green. My eyes were like my dad's, shimmering blue.

"How dare you T-P Dr. Jamison's house!" My mother yelled. Yeah, he's a doctor but I didn't feel like calling him Dr. He wasn't a real doctor. He was the nerdy kind. So I'm only going to call him Mr. Jamison. Pigs will fly when I call him Dr. Jamison.

"But mother, I would do no such thing." I replied. "I saw the tragedy from my room. What kind of monster would do such a thing?"

"Then why did you duck when I saw you?" Mr. Jamison asked. His british accent gets so annoying.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I asked. Mr. Jamison rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb." He snapped.

"Who says she's playing?" My sister called from the living room. Her name was Beverly Ruth Harris. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like dad...did. Never mind that. She was reading Lord of the Flies and since she was 17 she thought she was the bees knees.

"Shut up Beverly!" I shouted. I flashed a smile back at Mr. Jamison and my mom.

"Just saying." Beverly called back.

"Listen Mr. Jamison, I haven't left the house at all during my mother's fabulous dinner party." I replied.

"I saw yous leave earlier." My little brother said, running into the entry hall. "Yous carryin tons of toilet paper." I was surprised he stopped watching the Rootie Kazootie Club to get me in trouble. Timothy George Harris was my four year old brother. He had light brown hair like me but green eyes like mom. Pretty much the only thing the three of us had in common was our freckles that dotted our cheeks. Mr. Jamison and my mom glared daggers at me.

"I'm going to my room." I said, turning around.

"Not so fast young lady, you're going to clean up all the toilet paper and then you'll come right back here." My mother demanded. I sighed.

"C'mon mom!" I shouted.

"Now!" My mom screamed. I groaned and stomped off across the street. I heard my mother apologizing behind me. I rolled my eyes. Guess I was going to have to climb the house. I started with the porch. I hopped on the railing. It was old and could break at any minute. But eh, who cares.

"Careful my dear, you'll fall." Mr. Jamison said. He was standing on the porch watching me.

"What do you care if I fall?" I asked. "You'd be happier without me around." With that I pulled myself on the roof of the porch.

"I would not." Mr. Jamison replied.

"Yeah sure." I said. I pulled myself onto the top roof. That's where all the toilet paper was. I'm glad I didn't throw them all willie nillie. Billie Jean Harris always has a method to her madness. I gathered it all together and chucked it onto the ground. I leaped onto the porch roof. The old roof rattled.

"What did I say about being careful?" He snapped.

"I don't listen to buzz kills." I called. I climbed back onto the porch. "Happy?" Mr. Jamison sighed.

"Why can't you act like a proper young lady?" He questioned.

"Oh Jamison, you know that's not going to happen. Besides, that wouldn't be any fun." I said. I picked up all the toilet paper and started walked back across the street to my house. I turned and looked at Mr. Jamison. "You do realize this means war? You better watch your back." Jamison looked stunned. I continued walking back home. "Ta Ta Govna!" I called back in my best british accent. Once I was back in my house I plopped the toilet paper in front of my mom. "I'm going to bed." I stormed off to my room. I slammed the door and landed on my bed. Ugh! Oh this wasn't over. Old man Jamison had no idea what was in store for him.

It was time for school. Which sucked. All of my friends wore poodle skirts and cat eye glasses. But I was more of a rebel. I wore a pair of dungarees and a short red t-shirts. Those poodle skirts made me itch. My mother always got me poodle skirts for my birthday but I just gave them to my sister. She was sporting a pair of them today along with her charm bracelet. Sigh. I ran into my friend Margaret. She's a sweet heart. Anyway, we walked through the halls talking about random stuff, when we saw him. Margaret frantically fixed her frizzy red hair and adjusted the cate eye glasses covering her hazel eyes. It was Andrew Thompson.

"He's coming this way!" Margaret squealed. She loved boys.

"I see." I replied. Andrew was a typical greaser. He wanted what he couldn't have. Which was me. All the girls fell hard for him, but I'm not that stupid. He leaned up against the locker in front of me.

"Hi." Andrew smiled.

"Bye." I replied. Andrew put his arm out.

"What's the rush?" Andrew asked.

"Leave me alone." I pushed his arm away from me. He stood awestruck. Margaret waved frantically as we walked off.

"You know he wants you, why don't you go after him?" Margaret asked.

"He only wants me because I don't want him." I said. "Soon as we start dating he'll throw me away like an old tissue."

"Ew." Margaret said.

"School sucks." I replied. "I'm gonna ditch and work on the greatest prank of old time."

"On old man Jamison?" Margaret asked.

"No, on you." I said sarcastically.

"Right. What are you going to do?" Margaret questioned.

"You'll see." I replied. I rushed into the gym. Not a soul there. I made my way to the back door and jogged home. Back at my house no one was home. I gathered all my materials together. Hammer, nails, wood boards and cupcakes. Not just any cupcakes. Billie's BM cupcakes. I had baked a laxative in them. Oh this was going to be sweet! I got my annoyed face on and stomped over to Jamison's house with the cupcakes. I rapped on the door.

"Yes?" Mr. Jamison asked, opening the door. He then noticed it was me. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's lunch break Jamison." I said. "Look, I wanna be here as much as you want me here but my mom wants me to give you these cupcakes she made."

"Oh how thoughtful of her." Jamison said. "Tell her I said thanks."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah." I replied. Once Jamison had closed the door I rushed back to my house. This was my fast acting recipe. I grabbed my other supplies and crept over to the neighbors and across the street. I turned towards Jamison's house. I was now right behind his house. I crept towards the bathroom window. Thankfully Jamison forgot to lock it. I pulled it open and slipped in the bathroom. That's when I slipped on his rug. I landed with a thud on my butt. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. That hurt! I didn't have time to loose. I shot up and boarded the bathroom door as fast as I could. As soon as the last nail was in place I heard Mr. Jamison's hurried footsteps. Perfect I leaped out the window and back the way I came to my house. I hid behind one of my mom's rose bushes. I looked through my binoculars. I heard the frantic running around of Mr. Jamison and all of a sudden it froze. Haha! Success! I was laughing so hard that I saw Mr. Jamison starring right at me. Uh oh. I ran through the woods. I had to get back to school so I could get my alibi. Jamison couldn't blame it on me If I had eye witness accounts of me at school. I rushed through the woods at top speed. I had to get back ASAP. I was in the center of the woods when I heard...rustling. I froze. What the heck was that?

"Hello?" I asked. Yes, because a murder would answer me. That's when I turned and saw it. A wolf... I was freaking out. This wasn't any wolf. It was huge.

"What's a little girl doing alone in the middle of the woods?" The wolf asked. You read right. I didn't believe he was talking either.

"Did you just talk?" I asked.

"Yeah I did." He replied. "But you haven't answered the question."

"I'm getting back to class." I said, still trying to get use to the situation.

"I use to ditch too." He laughed. "But schools changed in the past 200 years."

"You're 200 hundred years old?" I questioned.

"I can't die." He said. "Well I can but it takes a heck of a lot of silver."

"What are you?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm a were wolf." He smiled, showing me his teeth.

"I thought you guys only turned into wolves on full moons?" I asked. "It's noon."

"The truth is we can turn whenever we want." He said. "The full moon is the time when we turn and loose all control. That we have to turn then."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"I want you." He smirked. That's when he pounced. He was right on top of me as he bit my arm. I screamed.

"HELP!" I shouted. I didn't care if my mom found out about Jamison now, I just wanted to live. That's when I heard a gun shot. Me and the wolf both looked over at the noise. Mr. Jamison stood about 50 feet away. He looked like he accidently shot that. Whoops.

"BILLIE!" He shouted, afraid. He probably thought he hit me. The were wolf on top of me rushed off. I lay on the ground in pain. That bite in my arm hurt like crazy. I bit my lip. I was on the verge of tears. I was about to finally scream when I passed out.

I woke up around midnight. I was breathing heavy. The pain in my arm wasn't as strong. I looked back down at it. It was completely healed. Nothing but a scar. I was really panicking now. I pulled myself off the ground. I held my arm tightly. Wait. If a werewolf bit me does that mean...I'm a werewolf? No it couldn't be! Could it? The werewolf said that they could morph into wolf form whenever they wanted. I guess there was only one way to be sure. I closed my eyes and focused. I really had no idea how to do this. I just thought about being a wolf. 'Be the wolf' were the only words in my head. When I opened my eyes a minute later I was shorter. And my hands were on the ground along with my legs. I looked down and nearly jumped out of my skin. I had paws...brown paws... Holy crap! That's when I heard police sirens. I crept towards them. They were all parked in front of my house. I saw Mr. Jamison, my mom, my siblings and a police officer all talking in my back yard.

"So Mr. Jamison, you haven't seen her since?" The officer asked.

"No sir." Mr. Jamison replied. My little brother was sobbing.

"Mommy, we gonna find Biwie?" Timmy asked. He still had learned my name yet.

"Yes sweetie, we'll find her." My mother said. She was about to cry. I could see tears welling in Beverly's eyes. What shocked me most was the tears running down Mr. Jamison's face. I thought he'd be throwing a party after I disappeared. But...he wasn't. Beverly burst into tears as she hugged my mom. Part of me wanted to run out there and shout 'Stop crying! I'm here!' but I couldn't. I was a monster. They'd send me to a government lab in a heart beat. I couldn't do that. I had to leave. I had to skip town and save them from the harm of monster me. So I ran.


	2. Hickleburg Snack Company

(Hey everyone! Here's the next installment of Wolfina! I hope you enjoy! Please review!)

Chapter 2

It was two months later, and I still wasn't used to the whole...part wolf thing. I could smell things from a mile away and I could hear a pin drop during a rock concert. Plus once a month I turned into a raging monster. But that happens to all girls, right? Anyway, I had moved from my quiet cozy town to the bustling city of New York. I loved it there. I had my tiny little apartment above a chinese restaurant and every day I went to work as a car hop. I liked my job, but it was getting kind of boring. I rolled on those roller skate with ease. Before the incident I couldn't roller skate for the life of me. It was a particularly busy night. I was doing my usual rounds when my boss Hazel rolls up next to me.

"Take 10, will ya?" She asked. She wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine after working a double shift.

"Sure thing." I said. I rolled my way over to the parking spot when I noticed...him. Mr. Jamison was seated at in his car in parking spot ten reading the paper. I remember when I first rode in that car, it had only been 5 months earlier.

"We're late for school mom!" I called, rushing down the stairs.

"No you're late." My mom said, she looked at her watch. "Oh I'm never going to make it to the high school and the preschool." She rushed us all out of the house.

"Hello Miss Harris!" Jamison called. I nearly gagged.

"Oh hello Mr. Jamison." She replied.

"What are you up to this morning?" He asked.

"I'm late Mr. Jamison, I have to get the girls to the high school and Timmy to the preschool in five minutes." My mom said frantically.

"I could drive the girls." He offered. My heart stopped.

"NO!" I shouted. My mother glared daggers at me.

"Oh, Mr. Jamison that's awfully kind of you." She said. "Are you sure?"

"I'd be more then happy too." He smiled.

"Thank you so much!" My mom called. "I owe you one! Go on girls." I was about to die I stormed off into the back seat. My sister sat in the front. My mom sped off as soon as we got in the car.

"Hello girls." He greeted as he started driving.

"Hello Mr Jamison." My sister smirked. She's such a suck up.

"Whatever." I said.

"Oh Billie, why must you act so infantile?" My sister questioned.

"Excuse me? You're the own who still sleeps with a blankie." I snapped. That shut my sister up. She turned back to the front.

"So how old are you now Beverly?" Mr. Jamison asked.

"17." She smiled with glee.

"What do you want, a medal?" I asked. She looked taken back.

"Billie Jean Harris why are you so mean to your sister?" Mr. Jamison asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." I replied.

"I'm telling mom you're being a little brat." My sister said.

"Go on and tell her." I said. "And I'll make sure Peter Johnson knows all about Blankie." With that Mr. Jamison parked in front of the school. Beverly stormed out of the car.

"Can't you just be a normal little girl?" Mr. Jamison asked. "Your life would be much better if you didn't act like this."

"Oh Jamison, I'm not a normal little girl." I informed him. "I'm the scariest thing you'll ever see. I'm your worst nightmare. And you don't wanna mess with a nightmare." I slammed the car door as I left.

Those days of torturing him are long gone now. I'll never get them back. Never mind that now, I turned to talk to Hazel about a spot change but she was busy with another customer. If I interrupted I'd be dead. Maybe I should mess with Jamison? Billie from beyond the grave! But that would cause too much problems. Too many rumors. I took a deep breath and rolled to the car with my head down.

"G'day mate." I said. "I'm...Charlotte and I'll be your waitress this evenin'. Can I start you off with a beverage?" I said in a ridiculous accent. I'm not quite sure what Jamison looked at me funny, as if he started to recognize me. I held my breath.

"Hello Charlotte, a coca cola would be just fine." He replied.

"Comin' right up." I said skating off. That was a close one. I grabbed a coca cola from the kitchen and gave it to Mr. Jamison.

"Thank you, ma'm." He said.

"Anytime." I replied. The rest of my shift went by smoothly. Jamison didn't even know it was me. But I still wondered why he was here. I had just punched out and decided I should investigate. I followed him close by at a reasonable distance. He made his way to some science convention. Of course. Never mind, problem solved. I was walking back towards my apartment when I slammed into a man.

"Sorry!" He shouted.

"No I'm sorry." I said. I helped him pick up his stuff. Oh hooray, he was a scientist too. I picked up his business card.

"Henry Hickleburg, Hickleburg snack company?" I questioned as I read that.

"I'm a scientist at my snack company." He explained.

"Oh, that's cool." I said. "I'm Charlotte." I might as well stick with my alias.

"Hello Charlotte." He greeted. "So, you're a car hop?"

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"You're wearing your uniform." He explained.

"Oh right." I said. "I love it but I'm getting sick of it."

"Really?" He asked. "Well I have an opening for an assistant. Would you like a job?" Hmmm, a snack company lab assistant. I had never been a science fan, but I had been a snack fan. Why not? I could probably make some tasty snacks.

"Sure, you only live once." I said. That oughta be an adventure. Little did I know it would be.

1958

8 years at the snack company and it's been great. I haven't aged an ounce and when Henry asked about it I told him I had a disease. Surprisingly he believed I was infected with noageatosis. Any way, we were testing Henry's new desert toping today. I wasn't sure what it was. He was really excited about it and couldn't wait to show me today. I knocked on the door to his office.

"Henry, you there?" I called. He yanked the door open.

"Morning Charlotte." He greeted. "Step inside." Office is a bad word. It was basically his own lab in a lab. I didn't quite get it, but to each his own.

"So, what's this big thing you wanna show me?" I asked.

"I'm working on a healthy snack." He said.

"Healthy?" I questioned.

"Yes." He replied. He opened up a curtain and I saw before me a garden of tomatoes.

"Tomatoes...yum." I replied.

"Not just any tomatoes Charlotte. Genetically altered tomatoes." Henry assured me. "Just like chocolate."

"Really?" I asked. He shoved something in my mouth.

"Is this the finished product?" I asked, tasting the chocolate on my tongue. I looked down and saw the half eaten tomato in his hand. "Wow."

"I know." He said. "Once I cross it with this Chemically-altered-ranch-flavored-dessert topping it'll be perfect." I started to see the awesomeness in this.

"What are you waiting for Henry?" I questioned.

"Here goes." He smiled. He poked the needle into a tomato and placed it on the table. We both stared intently at the tomato. It wiggled and grew bigger until, it happened. BOOM! A blue blob was plopped on the table. A big red eye popped open. Me and Henry froze. Before either of us could say anything the blob ate the table. Henry screamed and ran out of his office.

"HENRY!" I shouted. I started creeping towards the door when I slipped in blue goo. I screamed and fell on my butt. The single red eye stared down at me. A hand formed out of the blob and came towards me. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst. But, all I felt was the floor under my feet. I peeked one eye open. The blob had helped me up.

"Thanks." I replied meekly. The blob turned and started munching on a chair. I rushed out of the room. When I came outside there were helicopters and soldiers everywhere. A tall man came up to me. He had brown hair and a square jaw. He must have been the general, I could just tell.

"Excuse me little lady, have you seen a gelatinous mass of some sort?" He questioned. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was about to reply when I thought...this guys a monster just like me. I shouldn't turn him in. I'd be a total hypocrite. But if I didn't inform the general about the blob, it'd look suspicious. Save my butt, or save the butt of a blob I just met. I chose a different option.

"Who exactly are you?" I questioned. Yup, stalling. I figured if I stalled long enough, I'd be in the clear.

"I'm General W. R. Monger." He replied. "And you?"

"I'm Charlotte." I replied. "I don't see a badge." He flashed me his badge.

"Have you seen a big blue blob?" He asked me.

"What kind of blue blob?" I asked. I could tell Monger was getting annoyed. But I didn't have to wait long. The blob split in two right through the doorway and started eating Henry's car. Hmm, if Henry wasn't in his car where was he? Soon enough, the soldiers had lured the blob into a military van. The general turned to me.

"We're going to have to ask you a few questions." General Monger said. That's when I thought of the oldest excuse in the book.

"My mom said not to talk to strangers." I replied. At least it wasn't a lie, though she said that 10 years ago. Before I knew it, two soldiers threw me into a van. Not the same one as the blob. The door slammed shut behind me. "THIS IS KIDNAPPING! I KNOW MY RIGHTS!"

"It's hopeless Charlotte." Said a voice. I turned to see Henry sitting on a bench.

"Henry, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Henry said. Not another word was said until the van doors reopened.

We were lead into some kind of interrogation room. Monger paced around the room. He finally stopped and turned to Henry.

"What is this creature?" He asked.

"Bicarbonate Ostylezene Benzoate." Henry explained. "I was working on a snack and instead of a delicious treat...I got that."

"That's a mouthful." I said to Henry. "Can't we just call it B.O.B.?"

"B.O.B." Monger noted. "I kind of like that." He looked at me. "And what exactly is your involvement with B.O.B.?"

"Well, I've spent 8 years as Henry's lab assistant and I helped create B.O.B." I answered.

"You look awfully young to be a lab assistant." Monger said. "Especially if you started eight years ago. How old were you, 6?" Uh oh. I said too much.

"She has noageatosis." Henry explained. "Once she hits 14 she doesn't age." That's when I saw my exit. I burst into tears.

"It's really hard to talk about." I sobbed. "I can't get into rated R movies because no one believes my age and I'm always treated like a kid. It's not fair." I sobbed and sobbed some more.

"Uh, okay we'll get you home Miss." Monger said, not really sure what to do. Perfect.

So me and Henry were walking to the chopper. It had been a crazy day and it's a good thing Monger hadn't looked up Noageatosis yet. I looked to my left and saw it. B.O.B. It was sitting there eating a ham, talking with some government scientists. I could hear the scientist talking through the glass. B.O.B. looked up at me.

"Hey, look!" It shouted. It could talk! And it sounded like a boy. He pointed at me. "It's daddy!" Daddy? He turned and looked at Henry. "And there's Mommy! Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" Henry just looked shocked. "Why is Daddy crying?" I wiped a couple tears from under my eye. Man I was good. Real tears and everything. But daddy? Did I look like a daddy?

"Can we see him real quick?" Henry asked. I was shocked. Henry wanted to see him?

"Real quick." Monger replied. We were lead into the room B.O.B. was in. I was still shocked Henry wanted to see him. He was the one most scared of him.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" B.O.B. shouted.

"Uh, B.O.B." I said.

"Yeah Dad?" B.O.B. replied.

"I'm actually mom." I corrected.

"Really?" B.O.B. asked. "But you're a boy." He slimed up to me. He was way taller then me. He towered over me. "You've got boobies."

"No, girls have boobies." I said.

"Oh...so that's dad?" B.O.B. asked, pointing at Henry. Henry's eyes widened.

"Yup that's dad." I replied. Come to think of it, we were his parents. Well, so were the tomato and ranch dressing. We were both kind of his parents. Well, since we created the tomatoes and dressing we're his grandparents. That makes sense. "Actually, that's grandpa and I'm grandma."

"Grandpa!" B.O.B. shouted as he hugged me tight. I got sucked into his body. I could hear Henry outside, but it sounded like I was under water.

"B.O.B. spit her out!" He shouted.

"Sorry Gramma." I heard B.O.B. say to Henry as I got spat out. At least Henry was using his nickname.

"Are you okay?" Monger asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, spitting out some goo.

"B.O.B., I'm your grandpa." Henry said, understanding why we were grandparents.

"No you're not, you're a girl. You don't have boobies." B.O.B. argued. I sighed.

"It's time to go home." Monger said. He lead us out of the room.

"Bye Grandma, bye Grandpa!" B.O.B. called.

"Bye B.O.B." I called back. I was scared for him. Scared for the same reason I ran away from home. The government, expirements. We were lead into a white room, not a helicopter. That's when I knew something was going down.

"What's going on?" Henry asked. Flash! I'm not quite sure what happened. "Where...where are we Charlotte?" I was about to answer when I realized he didn't remember a thing. Monger must have done some sort of mind wipe.

"I...I don't know Henry." I replied. I turned to the general. "Who are you?"

"Miss Charlotte, Mr. Hickleburg. Allow me to escort you home." Monger said. That's when we went to the chopper. I later learned that my senses had been so heightened that they resisted mind wipes. Yeah, It took a while for me to figure it out. I went home that night and resigned from my job as a lab assistant. I couldn't risk another run in with Monger. I'm sure he's discovered Noageatosis doesn't exist and I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. I packed up that night and moved. I thought that'd be that last day I'd ever see Henry and B.O.B. And I hoped it'd be the last I'd see of Monger. But I was only right about Henry.


	3. Green Guy and Hero Guy Ruin My Day

(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a bit of writer's block. But It's gone! Hooray! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!)

Chapter 3

Oh the beach. How I loved the sand in my toes and the smell of salt water lingering in my nose. Hey that rhymed! Anyway, it was wonderful. It had been 3 years since B.O.B., my grandson. It's funny to think I have a 3 year old grandson. I'm only 25. I owned an apartment in Coco Beach and worked as a life guard. I was enjoying my shift. The surf, the sun, the sand, the boys. I was going on my lunch break. I walked down to this snack bar on the beach.

"Hola John!" I greeted the store owner. Me and John had spent many lunch breaks together since he was the one giving me my food.

"Hey Penny." He replied. Oh yeah, I changed my name to Penny. It's a funny story, while I was asking about the lifeguard job they asked me my name. I had to think of one on the spot. I looked down and saw a penny so that's what I said. So now I'm stuck with it. "The usual?"

"You know it." I smirked. He handed me my usual burger. I chomped a big bite out of it.

"You've got quite an appetite." John commented, like he did every day.

"I know." I replied.

"So, what do you say about that date?" He asked me. I sighed.

"It's still no, cutie." I smiled at him. "I'm not looking for anything long term." Yeah, long term doesn't work for me.

"C'mon baby." He begged. He had this goofy look on his face.

"Heel boy." I smirked, yes I'm aware of the irony. The second I had a second bite I heard a scream. Everyone snapped their head over towards the sound. A creature was on the beach. Roaring and terrorizing the patrons. It was some sort of half fish half ape. A monster. "Every where I go!"

"What?" John asked me, confused.

"Nothing, I'll be back." I explained. I had to deal with this now before Monger and his goonies show up. If he saw me he'd take the both of us to monster jail. Me and green guy. At least I'd get to see B.O.B. again. No, monster jail is a no go! I rushed up to him, pushing through people going the opposite direction. I was so close when a man picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Don't go near there sweetheart." He said.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. I knew he was just trying to be the hero and save a sweet little girl but this was a bad time.

"This is for your own good." He replied. If only he knew how wrong he was. He brought me into a nearby store, it had been abandoned. He put me down behind the counter and boarded the door.

"Dude! Let me go!" I yelled at him. He was tall. Like maybe as tall as old man Jamison is. He's probably in his 40s now. He knelt down to my level. Well it was lower then my level.

"Honey, there's a monster out there and I'm not going to let him hurt you." He said to me.

"Trust me, he should be worried about me hurting him." I mumbled.

"I know you like to think you're grown up but you're not and you're no match for that...thing." He replied. I know he didn't know I was a werewolf but did he really just insult me? I charged toward the door but he yanked me back. My instincts kicked in and I growled. A low, rumbling growl that made him jump. I got on all fours and I felt my canine teeth rip through. I felt the fur start to grow on my body and my tail. The tail hurt the worst. The man was scared. He freaked out and ran to the back of the room. That took care of him. I leaped through the glass window and was on the beach once again. I didn't want to cause anymore panic so I leaped into the bushes and changed back to my human form. I grabbed a towel from some poor sap and wrapped it around me. I rushed up to the monster.

"Hey, bud, knock it off." I snapped. "The government will be here any minute and-" BAM! The fish freak punched me in the face. Oh, he asked for it. My wolf strength rushed through my veins and I punched him, knocking him to the ground. "One last chance bub, leave now!" The guy was about to punch me again when the roar of helicopters made him freeze. Not good. I had no choice but to run. I looked at him. "Sorry dude, I tried to help you. Good luck with the...government...thing." With that I ran. As far as I could, as fast as I could. I hid behind the snack shack where I went every lunch break. The helicopters landed and soldiers poured out by the hundreds. I heard some of them as they walked by. What they said made my blood run cold.

"Why'd I have to get called about a werewolf during my vacation?" One soldier questioned. Werewolf? How would anyone know...hero dude! Once I scared him to death he must have called the government with the phone in the back. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that? At least green guy would cause a distraction for my escape. What am I saying! Now I feel guilty. Okay Billie, think, save green guy who just punched you in the face or save yourself who has never punched you in the face. It was a tough choice, but my window of opportunity had slammed shut when I saw a tranquilized ape fish being dragged into the helicopter.

"Sorry Green Guy." I whispered. Dumb idea. Monger was right on the other side of the shack and snapped his head toward me. But I snapped my head away just as fast.

"Billie, I know you're there." Monger called quietly. Oh he knows! "Just come out sweetie." Why is everyone calling me sweetie? "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Does anyone choose the easy way? I wonder how he knew I was here? Oh! I bet hero guy gave a description of me and Monger instantly knew who it was. Just great. I really did it this time. I slowly crept away but I heard Monger creeping as well. Okay, now I'm in a pickle. If I make it around to the other side, a soldier will see me and ask what's wrong. I'll be stopped and Monger will have ample time to capture me.

Monger was surprised to find no one there. He sighed when he had given up.

"Next time Wolfina" He mumbled.

Wolfina? Who the heck is Wolfina. I wondered this as I sat a top the roof. He walked into his helicopter and flew off, not even noticing me. I smirked.

"I wouldn't be too sure Monger." I smirked as I ran.


	4. Not So Invisible Love

(This chapter goes into the T rating so I changed it. It's just for suggestive language. Like, how in kids movies they have dirty jokes that only the parents would get. That's what's in this chapter. Hey, It's the 60s! What do you expect? Plus, there's a lot of lovey dovey stuff in this chapter! Hope you don't hate romance. Enjoy it! In this chapter, Billie runs into another one of the monsters. One she becomes very close with. Spoilers! Please review!)

Chapter 4

Christmas eve, 1967. The snow fell in Manchester, New Hampshire. But the party did not. The Beatles were bursting through the speakers. Me and a couple other neighborhood kids were hanging out in an abandoned cabin I slept in. Of course, no one knew that. They thought I lived outside of town. I was dancing with Lucas that night. A boy I had been...close with. I know I said no long term relationships to John but after 5 years, I thought I was safe. We'd held hands, hugged, kissed and maybe a little more. Hey, I'm 31 years old! And he was 17. Man was I a cougar. He held me close and whispered in my ear. "This will be a kiss you'll never forget." A Day In The Life played as we kissed. It was wonderful. I thought he was a great kisser. Granted, he was my first kiss. Now it was our 347th. Yes, I counted. I was leaning against a wall but Lucas kissed me a little to hard and what I thought was a wall turned out to be a door. It ripped open and we fell down the stairs. Sadly, the music was so loud, no one heard us. Fortunately we lived. But we were a tangled mess at the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I responded with a laugh. More like a long loud cackle. He burst into laughter as well.

"You're right." I said. He looked confused. "This will be a kiss I'll never forget." We laughed again. He stood up and then helped me up. The top of my head only went up to his chin. Why is almost every guy I meet taller then me? We were about to go back up the stairs when I actually looked around the room. There were lab experiments every where. It gave me the chills. It reminded me of Jamison and the government at the same time. I cringed.

"This place is spooky." Lucas commented.

"No Lucas, let's go." I snapped, trying to pull him up the stairs. He wouldn't budge.

"C'mon Priscilla." He said. Yes, I had taken a shine to the wife of Elvis Presley. Well, not really I was crazy with jealousy. I had heard the story about how they met at 14, but she was very mature for her age. (Like me!) Plus they just got married this year, so that added to my imaginary relationship with the king. But, realistically I loved Lucas. Elvis was just my celebrity crush. If me and Lucas ever became as serious as marriage, I'd choose Elvis as my freebee. Which is the one guy I can get with after we're married. When I told Lucas this he laughed and said his would be Lana Turner. Okay, anyway, Lucas dragged me towards the lab equipment. He picked up a green glowing bottle. I had never fully investigated the little cabin. I just slept on the couch.

"Put that down!" I snapped. He laughed and gently set it down.

"So, beautiful." He said to me. "We're all alone...in this dark, cold room. Maybe we should share our body heat?"

"Lucas! Not now." I replied.

"Is it your time of the month or something?" He asked.

"Which one?" I questioned. Oops.

"What?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean by which one?" He questioned.

"I mean...I didn't say that." I defended. "I said..." I slapped him. "How dare you ask that question."

"Sorry sweetie, it's been a long day." He said, rubbing the red mark on his face. "I'm just fine with starring into those beautiful Bette Davis eyes."

"Awww." I blushed. Bette Davis did have pretty eyes. "Come here babe." I smirked. With that I lunged and shoved him into a shelf. That was a dumb move. I could hear something wobble. My instincts kicked in and rushed back. A bucket of green liquid covered Lucas. "LUCAS!" I grabbed the nearest towel and rubbed the green stuff off frantically. "Lucas, sweetie, can you hear me!" The green stuff was gone, but so was Lucas. I cried. I fell onto the ground and curled into a ball. I sobbed my eyes out.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Asked the voice of Lucas. I shot up.

"Lucas?" I asked. I looked all around. He was no where to be seen.

"Yeah baby?" He asked.

"Wh...Where are you?" I asked.

"Right in front of you, Priscilla." He replied. I looked right in front of me, more like stared until my eyes hurt. I don't think I blinked but I couldn't see him.

"I can't see you." I said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "I'm right here. I see you staring right at me." I still couldn't see him. I reached out my hand, up to the level where his face would be. I felt it. I could feel the smoothness of his cheek. I felt his soft shaggy hair. I even felt his hands rap around me.

"I still can't see you." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Baby, I'm here." He said. "I feel you and you can feel me."

"You're invisible." I concluded. I put my head against his broad shoulder. I could smell him from a mile away but I loved his scent up close. I could still smell it now.

"That green stuff must have done this." Lucas replied.

"We'll fix you." I said with determination.

"Priscilla, I don't know if you can." Lucas sighed.

"But we can try." I snapped. "We'll sneak out of here, find a cure."

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy." He said. I smiled. I love how sweet he was, even in the worst situations.

"C'mon, let's go." I told him. I grabbed his arm firmly and pulled him up the stairs. The door was still wide open. We trudged up the steps. We made it into the party room. The fiesta was still going strong. Apparently Lucas forgot he was invisible and closed the door behind him. Everyone snapped their heads towards the door.

"Probably...just the wind." I said. Everyone appeared to buy it and returned to the party. That's when the crowd got really tight and congested. I got really nervous. When we were almost in the clear, I tripped. I almost fell on my face, until Lucas caught. Everyone stared in awe at me, floating in mid air. That's when the screams started.

"GHOST!" They screamed. Drew picked me up and started to carry me out of the cabin. People started to hit the Lucas, thinking the ghost was kidnapping me.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, begging. They didn't listen, Lucas fell to the ground. "STOP STOP STOP!" No one listened as they continued hitting him. I saw a girl finish a phone call on the other side of the room. Monger would be here any second. So I made them listen. A growl erupted from my throat. Ten times louder then any growl I had ever done before. Everyone backed away. It was still for a few minutes. Then they decided to run. I smiled, smart choice. I looked down at my invisible love.

"Priscilla." He asked a weak voice. My throat was dry. I was all choked up when I heard the pain in his voice.

"That's not my name." I burst out. I had to tell him the truth.

"What?" He asked. So I told him the story. It rushed out of my mouth before I could think. Know he knew everything.

"I'm a monster Lucas." I finished.

"No." Lucas replied. "You're not a monster." I was shocked. He was telling this to a 35 year old werewolf who would forever be 14 years old. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're perfect and no matter what happens to you, you'll never be a monster." Oh my god... I felt my fingers around his face until I found his lips. I kissed him. As long as I could until I heard the helicopters. Far off in the distance, a few miles away. Not long now. I broke the kiss.

"We have to get you out of here." I told him. I used all my strength to pull him up.

"Go without me." He said.

"Never!" I snapped. "You're coming with me."

"I'm going to slow you down." He said. "Run and leave me here."

"You're crazy." I told him.

"We are not both going to that monster prison." He said sternly, strength in his voice. "If you're in that jail cell with me I'll be miserable. But if I know you're safe, out there in the world. Then I'll be happy. You'd give me hope, knowing you're safe." I didn't think love was like this. I thought didn't know how powerful this feeling was until it was at risk. I gave him one last kiss.

"I love you." I told him. "I will never forget you. Promise you'll be strong?" He promised. He kissed me one last time and used the last bit of his strength to push me out the front door. It was left wide open. I ran into the woods. The second I was there I turned into the wolf. I couldn't watch them take him away. I wouldn't, I would die if I did. I would never forget Lucas. He wasn't a monster and he never would be, no matter what the government said. I rushed off through the woods.


	5. Trouble in Tokyo

(Billie's done with the government. So why not leave? Monger can't touch her when she's over 5000 miles away. Or can he?)

Chapter 5

The extra large kennel I was in was cramped. I tried to buy the biggest one I could find and this one was it. I decided to get out of America. I was done with Monger, he couldn't get me in a different country right? I was strapped for cash so I decided to get in my wolf form and go as a pet dog. Hey, pets fly cheap. The sedative the gave me didn't really work. They needed a bear tranquilizer to knock me out. I was just a little groggy. It was 1969, only two years after...Lucas. It hurt to much to think of him. I decided to think of what Japan would be like. I'd have to learn Japanese, but I'm sure I could manage. I laugh to myself. Back before this all happened I was failing english, now I was considering taking up Japanese. Man have I changed.

_"I haven't slept like that in years_." I looked around. Who the heck said that? It sounded like a girl. That's when I noticed a standard poodle waking up in a cage across from me. _"Hello Darling." _

_"Are you talking to me?"_ I asked.

_"Of course I'm talking to you dear."_ She replied. Okay...I can talk to dogs...that's not weird.

_"Umm...hey."_ I said.

_"Would you ladies be quiet!"_ A male voice groaned. _"I'm trying to get to sleep here!"_

_"Trying to get some beauty sleep Spike?"_ The poodle asked.

_"Shut up Tinkerbelle."_ The one called Spike replied.

_"Oh hey gorgeous!"_ Called a voice. I turned towards. I young boxer called to me.

_"I'm spoken for bud._" I snapped.

_"I know how to please a lady."_ The boxer smirked.

_"Then please leave me alone."_ I said.

_"She got you good Max!"_ Spike called. That's when I decided to go to sleep. The dogs talked amongst themselves. I was to focused on what my life would be like in Japan. At least I'd be far away from Monger.

_"Hey what's wrong hun?"_ Tinkerbelle asked.

_"Nothing."_ I sighed.

_"Something's troubling you."_ Spike said.

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ I shouted.

_"Jeez."_ Max muttered. I rolled my eyes. I felt bad about yelling at them but it didn't matter. I'd never see them again. I closed my eyes and was so close to falling asleep. The trip would just fly by.

SLAM! I jumped up, hitting my head on the top of the kennel. I was at the airport, set (Not gently BTW) on a table. Okay, all I had to do was get out of this cage when no one was looking then find a decent place to change form. Oh and then find some clothes. I reached my paw out and popped open the lock on the door. It swung open. I made sure the coast was clear before I sprinted out. Of course I didn't go unnoticed. People screamed and I saw security guards chase me with a tranquilizer gun. Nothing's better then a nice run in the morning. At least I think it was morning. I charged through the doors and ran through the streets of Tokyo. After a mile of sprinting a saw a nice little park, with trees ad bushes. Perfect. I leaped into a bush and changed back into Billie Harris. My hair was in a not and my face was scratched but I was still Billie. I noticed a robe just a few feet away from me. How convenient! I reached out as far as I could, but I was just centimeters away. I couldn't exactly run out and grab, there were people around. That's when I saw a little girl run past.

"Hey kid!" I shouted. She looked at me funny.

"Kon'nichiwa." She greeted.

"Er, right." I said, not sure what it meant. But later I learned it meant hello. I should've guessed that since she waved when she said it. "Can you grab me that robe?" She looked confused. "Robe...grab..." I repeated.

"Sutorenjā!" She screamed, running away. I later discovered it meant: Stranger!

"No come back!" I called. I sighed, dang it. I covered my self with one arm as I quickly leaned out of the bushes and grabbed the robe. I threw it on. In a few years, I figured out it was called a Kimono. I liked it. I'm Pretty sure I had it one wrong, but it was good enough. I walked out of the bushes.

"Hottomama!" A couple boys whistled at me walking past. I kinda assumed that meant hot mama. One winked at me. I hope they didn't see anything, but sadly I knew they did.

"Pigs." I mumbled, trudging through the city. I was focused on looking for an apartment, but they didn't even use the alphabet here! It was just weird symbols! How would I know what meant ROOM FOR RENT and what meant DO NOT ENTER? I sighed, this was hopeless. Why did I choose Japan! Out of all places in the world! New plan, sneak on a random plane to a different country. I liked that plan. I started to make my way back to the air port when we all heard a screech. A loud terrifying screech. I slowly turned towards the noise. A 350 ft baby grub stood in the middle of Tokyo. Yay, the third monster. LUCAS WAS NOT A MONSTER! I sighed. It looked as if the baby grub was using the skyscrapers...to teeth? He doesn't count as a monster. He's just a big baby bug! I wonder how the japanese government will handle it? I saw the japanese prime minister on the phone.

"General Monger?" He asked. I froze. While everyone was running I was frozen. I saw a strand of white silk from his nostrils. I guess I had to make him leave myself. I sighed and ran towards the building next to the one he was chewing on. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I was on the roof, the big bug was walking past. I took a deep breath and ran. I launched off the building and caught on to his silk nose string. I used it to launch myself up and onto his nose. He went cross eyed staring at me. He started to scream.

"SHHHH!" I shouted. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You gotta get out of here bud. The U.S. Government's on their way and they're not friendly. If they get you, you can kiss your freedom goodbye." The bug's expression changed. "Go on." He bent his head down so I could walk off his nose. I did. He turned and walked away. "WAIT A GO BUD!" I called. He roared back a reply. I did it! I saved his life! Wrong. The jets swooped over my head. Blowing my already tangled hair in front of me. I saw Monger briefly in the pilot seat. Oh how I hated him. He had ruined my life! "RUN BUG BOY RUN!" It was too late. He was a dead bug, they got him. I hid back inside the building until the planes flew back carrying the bug. I looked him in the eye threw the window and he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He roared. I sighed. I had failed, yet again.

That night I stowed away on a ship. Hoping it would take me away to a different place. A place far away from Monger. Sadly, I got dropped off in San Francisco and didn't realize it until the ship left. So, I decided to stay there for a while.


	6. A Little Girl and a Bully

(Hey everyone! Thanks for the love! I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!)

Chapter 6

It was 1994. 15 years since Japan. San Fran was a pretty cool place. I thought of it since home since this is the longest I've lived in a single place. Even in my original home I only lived there 14 years. I was taking an nice walk through the streets. It was a sunny day and I really needed some fresh air after working all night. I walked past an alley when I saw it. Three guys surrounded a little 12 year old girl. She had big blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Please, just let me go!" She whined.

"Aww, little baby want her mommy?" A boy asked, his two friends laughed. This is when I decided to play hero.

"You're gonna want your mommy when I'm done with you." I said, my voice filled with strength and confidence. The boys all turned their heads toward me. They laughed.

"Get lost kid." One of them snapped. They couldn't be more then 14. "Unless you want some of this." He proudly showed me his fist. I laughed. "What's your name kid?" I asked.

"Derek Dietl." He snapped angrily. Apparently he was the leader, the way the other two followed him like lost puppy dogs.

"Well Derek, I advise you stop tormenting little girls." I told him. "It doesn't look very becoming for a grown boy to punch little girls. FYI it doesn't make you look tough."

"Hey boys, I think we should teach this brat a lesson, don't you?" Derek asked. His goonies agreed. One punched me in the face. I didn't fall. I stood my ground. I turned back to face him, licking the remaining blood on my mouth.

"You asked for it." I smirked. I was going to like this. I punched Derek's goonie in the face. He fell down, holding his face and crying. "What's a matter, can't take a punch?" Derek's other goonie took a shot. I caught his fist in mid punch and kicked him in the gut, knocking him down on the ground. He withered in pain. Derek was the last one standing.

"It's your lucky day Dietl, a girl's going to touch you in your special spot." I smiled. He looked confused, but his confusion left when I kicked him where it hurt. He fell and sobbed uncontrollably. He and his goonies got up and ran as fast as they could. I laughed.

"Whenever you think about beating up a little kid again remember me!" I called. I turned to the little girl. "You alright?" She nodded.

"Thanks for saving me." She replied meekly.

"Hey, don't mention it." I said. I helped her up. "What's your name?"

"I'm Susan...Susan Murphy." She said. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Susie-Q." I smiled. She laughed.

"That's what my daddy calls me." She smirked.

"Well it's a good nickname." I said.

"What's you name?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Billie Jean Turner." I replied. I changed my last name, just to be safe. It had been 15 years with no sign of Monger so I decided to stick with Billie Jean. It reminded me of home.

"Like the song?" Susan laughed. Oh whoops, forgot about that song. It's a funny story actually. I had met MJ when he was 14 a long time ago. It was 1972, shortly after he went solo and shortly after bug boy in Tokyo. He had a bit of a crush on me. He asked if I'd like to travel on a tour with him. I declined. Later in the early 80s, I sent him a letter asking him how he was going. He said it was great and he was working on a song, but he was stuck. I wrote a letter as a joke saying he should write a song about a girl who's obsessed with him. He thought it was a great idea and wrote Billie Jean. He named the girl after me because it was my idea. I told him now to give me any credit Monger might be able to connect it back to me! Luckily some crazy chick claimed to be Billie Jean Jackson so he said she was his inspiration. So yeah, it's a funny story.

"Just like the song." I replied. "Where's your house? I'll walk you."

"Actually, I live in Modesto." Susan said. "I ran away."

"Why would you do something like that?" I asked her.

"There's this girl..." Susan started.

"Say no more." I interrupted. "Bully huh?" She nodded. "All you gotta do is show that girl who's boss."

"How? I can't fight like you." Susan mumbled.

"No fighting involved chica." I replied. "You gotta use your words."

"Words?" Susan questioned.

"Yeah, you gotta show her that she's acting childish." I said. "Pretend your that girl, say something she would say."

"Okay." Susan said. "Guys think you're fat and ugly!"

"Please, this is childish. Is this really what you do for fun?" I asked. "What do you think?"

"I think I know what to do." Susan smiled.

"Well I'm glad. Just make that girl feel like she's acting like a 5 year old, which she is, and you're all set." I said with a smile.

"And you get me a ride home?" Susan asked.

"Of course." I smirked. I grabbed her hand and we walked out to the road. "TAXI!" Susan covered her ears. "Sorry." A taxi pulled up and we both got in.

"Where too?" The driver asked. I turned to Susan.

"46 Summer lane, Modesto." Susan answered. We were off. It would probably take an hour and a half. So we talked. About her life. She lived with her mom and dad. She was an only child, lucky. Susan got good grades and was a nice kid. "What's your life like?" I froze when she asked me this. My life was a crazy mess that was an endless chase. I took in a deep breath and told her my old life.

"I live with my mom, my sister Beverly and my brother Timothy." I said, holding back tears. I explained what it was like to live with those two. And about old man Jamison across the street. She listened intently to me going on about my friend Margaret and creepy Andrew, the dude with the crush on me. I was finally finished with the story of my old life when the taxi stopped in front of the Murphy house.

"We're here." Susan said, she was about to leave when she turned to me. "You wanna have dinner at my house?" Free food. Yum.

"Sure." I said. I paid the driver and walked inside with Susie.

"Mom, dad!" Susan called.

"Susie-Q!" Susan dad shouted, picking up his daughter.

"Susie, did you bring a friend home from school?" Susan's mother asked.

"Yeah mom, this is Billie!" Susan said, introducing me.

"Hello." I greeted meekly.

"Hey there Billie." Mr. Murphy greeted.

"Daddy, can Billie spend the night?" Susan asked. Hey, free bed! I was sleeping on two blankets in my apartment.

"Sure she can." Mr. Murphy answered. We ate Mac and Cheese for dinner. It was good! Me and Susie listened to Whatta Man on repeat all night. That morning I left.

"You'll come and visit right?" Susie asked.

"Of course I will." I replied. I was surprised I kept my promise. I practically lived there. I knew where everything was. Me and Susie-Q were the best of friends. We gossiped about boys and everything! I loved Halloween at the Murphy's. They went all out! Children of the Candy Corn field was my favorite. Susie loved the death by chocolate fountain. I remember we both took plates and drank the chocolate. I hadn't trick or treated since I was 13. ( 45 years ago.) We dressed up as twin madonnas and went all around town. We loved Halloween, but our favorite was April Fools day.

4-1-1996

3:00 AM

Two years later, Susie was 14. No one noticed I didn't really age. It had only been 2 years. Not 8 like at the snack company. Susie shook me awake.

"Wake up!" Susie whispered harshly.

"5 more minutes." I mumbled. She pushed me out of the bed. I yelped. "I'm moving, okay." I pulled on a pair of jeans and a jacket. Susan nearly yanked me out of her room. In the kitchen I grabbed a cupcake off the table. I saw the yellow car out front. "I'll meet you in the taxi." Susie soon followed me later. Me and Susie stared at Farmer Jeb's pumpkin patch. Oh it was so much fun to pull pranks on him. He never saw it coming. Last year we filled all of his pumpkins with confetti! If only you could see his face.

"What are we doing this year Sus?" I asked.

"I thought I'd do something you taught me a while ago." Susie explained.

"Oh really, taking advise from the master?" I smiled. Susie laughed. "Continue." Susie pulled out a box of cupcakes.

"Billie's BM cupcakes." Susie smiled. Those cupcakes looked really familiar. "They're not as fast acting as you told me, I tried it on my dad, they kick in in about half an hour. So we've got some waiting to do." That's when my stomach hurt. Uh oh. I shouldn't have eaten that cupcake. Susie looked at the pain on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nature calls!" I shouted, running off in the other direction. I heard Susie laughing in the distance. After I took care of the problem I saw a house nearby. It was Mindy's house. She was the girl that bullied Susan two years prior. My technique stopped her from bullying my Susie-Q. She trudged into the house, acting like the little brat she was. When she opened the door, I saw her grandfather standing there. My heart stopped beating. It couldn't be. It's not possible. General W. R. Monger stood 50 feet from me. I prayed he wouldn't look up. I prayed I could still live this life with my best friend. I prayed I didn't have to leave her. But my prays were ignored when his dark eyes stared into mine. I ran. I ran up to Susie.

"I just gave him the cupcakes. The fake mustache fooled him! You feeling better?" Susie asked with a smirk. Then she really saw my face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied. I hugged Susan. "I'm really sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Just promise you won't hate me forever."

"Why would I hate you?" Susan asked.

"Because I'm doing exactly what I told you not to do 2 years ago." I said. I took a deep breath. "Running away." I rushed into the bushed. "I love you Susie-Q, I'll find you one day! Don't forget me!" I ran as fast as my legs could go. I knew I could cover more distance in my wolf form. I ran into the nearest forrest and shifted. I kept running. Like always. I wondered to myself, when would that day come when I could stop running.


	7. 61 Years Of Running

(Hey guys, get ready for this chapter. The adventure is just getting started. I hope you enjoy, please review!

Chapter 7

2011

I'm going back. I said to myself. I had promised Susie I'd see here again and I was going to keep that promise. It had been 11 years of hiding in an old lady's basement. Actually, she was the same age as me. 75 years old. 15 years ago I hid in new mexico. Monger had caught onto my trail in Chicago. I managed to live there for 4 years before Sergeant Psycho found me.

"Is it okay if I stay in your basement for a while?" I asked the senile woman 11 years ago.

"Richard is that you?" She asked at the door. "Of course you can come in." I considered that an invitation. I walked in.

"Thanks miss." I replied.

"Oh Timmy, my birthday's tomorrow." She smiled. "January 5th 1950, I'll be 14." I looked up at her. Her face was covered in wrinkles. Her eyes had crows feet and her hair was a deep grey.

"That's wonderful Miss-" I started. That's my birthday. The exact date of my 14th birthday. The last birthday I ever had.

"Peterson." She finished. "Louise Peterson. Who are you?"

Everyday I went along with whatever time zone she was in. Last week she told me about her first elvis concert. A few months ago she talked about her son's love of chicken noodle soup. She didn't have a TV, which I found peculiar. I asked her about it once. She said she didn't have any newspapers or computers either.

"Bad, bad." She muttered the rest of the night. Tonight was a full moon. I left the house and went to my usual spot. Deep in the woods. I'd leave for Modesto tomorrow morning. Okay, I've never talked about the change with you before, is because it's hard to talk about. I know I can make myself change, but this was different. I had no control over anything. I morphed the second I see the moon and can't remember a thing. I always wake up in a cold ditch, soaked in blood. I just wash myself off, pray it's not human blood and move on. I know some of you are thinking: Why don't you just not like at the moon? Well dude, it's not that simple. The second the moon fully rises and I haven't seen it my body just kinda takes over and makes me look at it. I tried to tie myself up once but it didn't work. I threw my change of clothes in a tree. When I look up in the sky, I see the full moon. Young children or pregnant women may want to look away, this is a gory topic. Okay, here goes.

When I stared at the moon. My whole body freezes. Then it feels as if every bone in my body is breaking. I always scream, but it just comes out as a howl. The pain is like a thousand forest fires and a hundred suns burning inside you. And your heart feels as if it's getting ripped inside out. This, is childbirth times 10. Yes, I said it. It's as terrible as a lifetime of periods! I feel my canine's slowly rip threw my gums. I taste the blood in my mouth. My claws break through the skin. Then, everything goes black.

I woke up in a bush. Soaked in blood. I made my way to my tree with my clothes in it. I was half way there when I heard it.

"I seriously doubt big-foot is in here." A familiar british accent sighed. I swear, that accent is wicked familiar.

"We've gotten exactly 56 reports of a giant creature roaming around these parts over the past 11 years. And ya'll know my two lucky numbers are 56 and 11." Said the voice of General W. R. Monger. I leaped into a nearby bush. Staring at Monger and...Green guy? Green guy from the beach! What were both of them doing there! Maybe Monger was going to...dispose of him. But he wasn't shackled. He was walking freely behind Monger. But he wasn't the only one. I saw a man with a giant cockroach head close behind him. He wore a...familiar lab coat, plaid pants and turtle neck. He was staring intently at some device in his hands. Then right behind him, was my grandson. B.O.B. He was staring at the birds and in the trees.

"What's with you and lucky numbers?" Green guy asked. Green guy could talk?

"Well, I captured doc at 56 widow lane at 11 p.m." Monger said. "I captured B.O.B. after a phone call from 561-111. I captured Link at a beach on 5-11-61. When I captured the Invisible man, I just came back from my brother's 56th birthday which started at 11 am. When I captured Butterflyosaurus It was 56 minutes after my son's 11th birthday. When I captured Susan her wedding cake had 11 tears and she invited 56 wedding guests."

"Wow." B.O.B. noted. Oh I loved that blob. Wait...if his lucky number thing was real, that means I'm dead meat. Okay, no time to wash off and I was buck naked in a bush. What to do...what to do. I decided to run for it. There was a bush right next to my tree. I could changed in there and walk nonchalantly back to Miss Peterson's house. Okay, 1...2...run! I sprinted at top speed over to the bush. I leaped in and then peeked through to look back at the monsters from werewolf's past. They were looking my directions for a few minuted but returned to searching. I sighed a deep sigh of relief and quickly changed into clothes. Hooray for step 1! Step 2, get my sweet patootie out of here. Right when I was about to run, B.O.B. glanced over and saw me. I ducked back down. "GRANDPA!" Uh oh. Everything was silent. I wasn't even breathing. Then i heard the heavy footsteps of Monger. I leapt out of the bushes and ran. They were after me, so close. My heart was racing. Now instead of just Monger chasing me, It was four of them. Monger and a trio of monsters, two of them I know. I was a good 10 feet ahead of them. But it wasn't going to last long. I didn't get any sleep last night (You know, full moon thing) so I was low on steam. I skidded down to behind a bridge. I needed a breather. I gulped in air. I looked at my reflection in the water. Man did I look like a mess. I heard Monger's footsteps creeping over the bridge. He knew I was here.

"Come on out little girl, I know you're here." He threatened in his texan accent. Okay, I was usually pretty good at getting out of a situation. But this one, I had no idea how to get out of this. I heard laughter. I turned my head slowly and saw a class field trip down by the river. They were 16 year olds but I knew I could blend in. Hallelujah! Okay, most 16 year olds aren't covered in blood. But most 16 second olds are. I learned that from teen mom. Off topic, sorry. Now I had to get those monsters off my back. A rock was on the ground. Maybe if I could throw it at something on the other side they'd think I was there. Giving me enough time to clean off my face and join the field trip. Here goes nothing. I chucked the rock as far as I could. I heard it hit a truck as the alarm screamed throughout the riverside. I heard the monsters run towards it. I sighed with relief. I splashed my face with water and rushed over to the field trip.

"Hey guys, I'm back." I greeted.

"Who are you?" A girl asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Tina." I introduced myself. "The new girl."

"You just said you were back." A guy corrected me.

"Correct. I was back from...Utah." I lied. "Oh well hey Tina." Another girl said. They all introduced themselves. There were so many of them I don't think I'll get their name's straight but I'll try.

"So Tina, what's Utah like?" I kid I think was named Henry asked.

"Uhm...mountainy." I answered. "When are we going back to the school?" I asked.

"Soon." A guy named Try replied. At least I think it was Trey. I hid my face as the teens finished up. I glanced back up once and a while to see if the monsters were still looking for me. They were. Soon they gave up and walked away. I was surprised these guys didn't notice the monsters.

"So Tina, you've got a boyfriend?" A boy asked. I turned and looked at him. Whatta man! That made me think of Susan. What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man. Off topic. I turned to beefcake.

"Yeah I do hun, sorry." I said.

An hour later the kids walked into the school and the monsters were no where to be found. Perfect. Back to Miss Peterson's house. When I turned around I ran into something hard and...buff? I looked up. A seven foot man stood in front of me. He had dark skin and wore a pair of cop shades. His black t-shirt was tight fitted and his black pants were a little loose but not really. His black shoes glared into my eyes.

"Dude, aren't you sweating?" I asked. "I advise you stop wearing all black. You'll die of heat stroke." I started to walk away when the man stopped me. "What's the big idea?"

"I'm truancy officer Jones." He said. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Oh no, another truancy officer. I've dealt with these guys before. 61 years of being 14, a truancy officer is definitely on to you. Back before online high schools I would punch him in the face and run. Now, I had an excuse.

"I go to online high school." I replied.

"Oh I see." He grumbled. "What's your name?"

"Tina." I answered. I looked around for help on the last name. I saw a guy dressed in red walking along. "Redman. Tina Redman."

"Mhm. Might I stop at your house to take a look at the online school of yours." Uh oh. Miss Peterson was against the internet, therefore no computers.

"Can I see you badge?" I asked, stalling. I had a flashback to when I first met my grandson B.O.B. He flashed me his badge just as Monger had. "Kay, follow me." I led him to the house. I tried to shake him off but he was close behind me. I walked into my house and locked the door behind me.

"OPEN UP!" Officer Jones commanded. "Or I'll open up for you."

"You and what warrant?" I shouted. SLAM! The door crashed open, flying right off it's hinges. Officer Jones stood behind it with a deviant smile.

"Oh good heavens." Miss Peterson said, limping into the main entryway. "Oh it's the post man! Frank Sinatra!"

"Frank Sinatra?" I asked confused. Jones was to busy staring at me. I ran, towards my room. Officer Jones was good. He grabbed my leg and dragged me out of the house. I dug my finger nails into the floor but all it did was ruin the wood. When I was outside Jones slung me over his shoulder. "THIS IS ILLEGAL!" My screams didn't work because the next thing I knew I was handcuffed to a math desk. "Typical." Officer Jones marched out of the room proudly. I could hear people whispering behind me.

"Okay class." The teacher started. I kinda zoned out since she droned on and on. This reminded me so much of my old school. "Miss Redman!" My head snapped towards the teacher. She was staring right at me. I peered around to se if she was looking at someone behind me. Who was Miss Red-oh!

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is the Pythagorean theorem?" She asked.

"The...theorem of Pythagorean." I answered. The class laughed.

"I'd like to see you after class Miss Redman." She snapped. Oh great just like my old school. After class I listened to this long boring lecture and was sent to some sort of detention room, whatever. I kinda chilled there for a while and once I was in the clear, I jumped out the window. Let me just say, I love windows. I was in the clear, walking through the school grounds. I was almost in the clear when I bumped into something scaling. Why today am I bumping into scary things? When I looked up I saw Green Guy.

"Hey! It's Beach Babe." He smirked. My eyes widened as I quickly walked away. Green Guy pulled me back. "Where you going Beach Babe? How've you been?" I guess he hadn't connected the dots and doesn't realize I'm the one their after.

"Good. How's your face, Green Guy?" I asked. Green Guy laughed.

"It's better." Green Guy laughed. "You pack quite a punch Beach Babe."

"Well, shucks." I smirked. Okay, this is wear I made the BIG MISTAKE as I called it. I let my guard down and you never let your guard down. I was always a sucker for punch compliments. I felt an arm jerk me back.

"Got ya Wolfina!" Monger's sneer voice shouted. No, it can't be. 61 years I ran and he finally got me. This isn't happening. "It's all over." No...No I lost.

"Hey Grandpa!" B.O.B. shouted behind me.

"Billie?" A girl's voice asked. I looked up.

"Susan?" I asked. That's when a needle was jabbed into my arm. Yup, that was bear tranquilizer. I was knocked out cold.


	8. Literally and Metaphorically Dead

(I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My inspiration for this story just left and I just couldn't force myself to keep going. Then i heard a song that inspired me to keep going. Hooray! I'm sure this chapter update will be a big surprise to you fans! If anyone even remembers this story. So, I hope you like this chapter. Because the adventure is only beginning. Please review! Oh and BTW this chapter is kinda sorta...sad. Get your tissues ready!)

Chapter 8

Do you know that pungent smell of something awful, like raw sewage, but covered in layers of some flower scent, like roses? I hate that smell. Because that's what government smells like. A deep dark secret smothered in a conspiracy. The smell of rose covered sewage. That was the only thing I could smell as I awoke in a bright room. My instincts raged through me as I tried to leap into a defense position. However, I was chained to a chair and table. The chair and table were bolted with super steel to the ground. I looked up and stared into the eyes of Monger.

"Were the chains really necessary Monger?" The voice of green guy asked. He, B.O.B. and cockroach head were all around me. Along with Monger.

"I finally captured my Wolfina and I'm not loosing her now." Monger replied. I really hate Monger.

"So, what next?" I questioned. "Is this where the experiments start?"

"Wolfina, I don't know what you're thinking." Monger said, almost laughing. "That's not what we do here in this facility."

"What exactly do you do?" I asked.

"Kid, where have you been for the past few years?" Green guy asked. "Thanks to Susie Q's help we defeated a bunch of aliens."

"Must've been during a full moon." I mumbled. Cockroach head was starting to freak me out. He kept staring at me. Like I was a puzzle he was trying to solve. "What are you looking at?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Wolfina." I answered.

"Not your monster name." He corrected. "Your real name."

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"Easy Wolfina." Monger cautioned.

"Bite me." I growled.

"Hey Grandpa!" B.O.B. shouted.

"Hi B.O.B.!" I cooed. "How've you been."

"You know Beach Babe?" Green Guy asked B.O.B.

"Beach Babe?" B.O.B. asked. "That's my grandpa!"

"Beach Babe?" Cockroach head questioned with disgust. "Really Link?"

"Yeah, I met her on Coco Beach." Green guy said. Apparently his name is Link.

"Truth is Doc." Monger started. "Every single one of you Monsters has met her." Monger stood up. He paced around the room. "She met B.O.B. when she and Henry Hickleburg created him. Well they created the tomato and the dressing that created him, making them his grandparents." B.O.B. smirked. He paced towards Green Guy. "When the Missing Link went on his rampage, one brave girl walked up to him and told him to stop. He punched her and she punched him harder."

"She packs a solid punch." Link added, rubbing his face where I punched him. Remembering the pain.

"She met Insectasaurous, or should I say butterflyasaurus in Tokyo during her rampage. She convinced her to run away and turn back but we got there just in time." Monger smirked. I sneered. "She met Susan when she saved her from a bully and his friends. A certain bully named Derek Dietl." I remembered that day. It was a good day. "And you Doctor Cockroach." Monger turned to bug head. "She's known you the longest. Even before she was Wolfina."

"I've never met him before!" I snapped.

"You knew him before he was a monster too." Monger smirked. "Doc, why don't you tell us your real name?"

"I haven't used that name in years General, what does it matter?" The man called Dr. Cockroach asked

"Just tell us Doc." Monger said. "It'll change your life."

"Jamison." He answered. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. "Dr. Jamison." I froze.

"Well Doc." Monger said, he walked over to me. He clutched my shoulders. "This is little Billie Jean Harris from across the street." Monger smiled. Me and Bug man just stared at each other. Not knowing what to say.

"Billie?" Doc asked. No one's called me Billie in a long time. Susie called me Billie. My family called me Billie. I miss them so much.

"How could you be Jamison?" I asked. "You're not Jamison!"

"But I am." Doc said.

"Prove it!" I snapped.

"On the last day I saw you, I thought I killed you." Doc said. All eyes were on him. "You gave me your….special….cupcakes. I chased you into the woods. That's when I saw a giant wolf….coming straight towards you. I grabbed my gun and I was ready to shoot it. I misfired and was afraid I hit you." Everyone was waiting for my response.

"You didn't hit me…..but you saved my life….and made me this." I answered. I turned to Monger. "Take me to my cell or whatever."

"Sure thing." Monger said. A couple guards unchained me and escorted me to my cell. Guns pointed at me, of course. When I was back in my cell I laid back on the uncomfortably mattress. This is my life for the rest of eternity. Yay.

A red beeping light woke me up. My instincts kicked in and I woke up with a jolt. The bed I slept on went back in the wall. The room dropped and landed with a thud a couple hundred floors down. When the door opened I wasn't surprised the wall pushed me into the room. I sat against the wall and twiddled my thumbs.

"Hey Billie." A familiar voice chirped. I looked up at Susie. That little girl from all those years ago had grown up on me.

"It's good to see you again Susie." I smiled. That's when I remembered the last time I saw her. "Look, I'm really sorry about leaving you that night. Monger was there and-"

"Hey." She interrupted. "Don't worry about it. I understand. It took me a long time to, but I was just a kid."

"Yeah." I added. "You remind me so much of Margaret."

"Who's Margaret?" Susie asked.

"A friend I knew a long time ago." I replied. That's when I heard a familiar screech. I turned and saw a giant butterfly. Screeching and smiling away.

"Hey!" I stood up and walked towards the screeching creature. "You're that baby bug I met in japan. It's been a while." The butterfly screeched.

"She says thank you for trying to help her in Tokyo." The voice of The Missing Link translated. I turned and saw him standing behind me.

"You speak butterfly Green Guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do Beach Babe." He said.

"Yeah, don't call me that." I replied.

"So you can call me Green Guy but I can't call you Beach Babe?" Link asked.

"You're catching on." I smirked. Before he could reply I got a great big hug from B.O.B.

"GRANDPA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" B.O.B. screamed. He hugged me so tight I was sucked inside him.

"B.O.B.! Spit her out!" Link shouted. B.O.B. gently spit me out.

"Sorry Grandpa." B.O.B. replied meekly.

"It's alright B.O.B." I said. "Oh how I've missed you."

"Just so you know B.O.B." Started that British accent. "She's your grandma, not grandpa." I turned and saw Cockroach head/Jamison enter the room.

"But he has boobies." B.O.B. whispered. Link face palmed.

"Not this again." Link sighed. "If it has boobies, it's a girl!"

"Oh….GRANDMA!" B.O.B. shouted.

"GRANDSON!" I shouted. We hugged gently this time. B.O.B. even picked me up and spun me around. "Put me down!" He put me down gently. I turned and looked at Jamison. The man in this room who knew me before I had to grow up. The man who knew me before my innocence and youth was taken in a flash.

"Hello Billie." He said.

"Hey Jamison." I replied meekly.

"Please, call me Doctor Cockroach." He said. "I haven't been Dr. Jamison in a long time."

"Yeah, I haven't been Billie in a while." I added. I clapped my hands, turning towards the group. "So, what do we do in this dump?"

"Well, we help Monger take care of monsters like us." Link explained. My heart sank.

"Wait, we're the monster hunters now?" I snapped. "We're the ones hunting down our own kind?" Everyone was silent.

"Billie." Monger's voice said solemnly.

"What!" I snapped, turning towards him. His face turned me from angry…to scared. His face looked as if he were saying 'I'm so sorry.'

"I think you need to see this." He said.

The government plane landed in my home town. Everything changed. My old school was a Walmart. The drive in theatre had now become a Chuck E Cheese. Oh how my little world had turned upside down. Monger took me out of the plane. We were in front of a senior home. Now I was really scared. Monger looked at the monsters.

"Ya'll might scare the seniors." Monger said. "Me and Wolfina are going to go alone on this one." The monsters understood as the two of us walked in. Wheelchairs and old people. One of these people might've been me. However, Monger led me to a room, at the end of the hall. "I'll leave you two alone." Monger said in front of the door.

"Who are you leaving me alone with?" I asked. Monger pointed to the name on the door. Dorothy Harris. My mother. I couldn't get into the room fast enough. It was dark. I could only see because I was a werewolf. The sheets were wrapped around a tiny figure on the bed. She was mumbling to herself. I saw the pictures on her room. She had hung flyers all over her room. A picture of my face with the caption 'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS GIRL?' The figure in the bed rolled over. The once young emerald green eyes were old. They'd seen many days.

"Billie?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"It's me mom." I said, on the verge of tears.

"I should tan your backside for running off like that." She said angrily. I smiled

"Oh mom, I've missed you." I replied.

"You've been gone for weeks!" Her frail voice called. I was confused.

"Mom…..I've been gone for years. Decades even." I said.

"But you're still just a little girl." My mother said. She'd gone senile. My poor mother, crazy.

"Yeah mom." I replied. "A little girl." I didn't cry. Wolfina doesn't cry. But Billie Jean Harris does.

"Sweet heart, you had me worried sick." My mother cooed. "Your little brother will be so happy to see you." Her weak hand reechoed out and handed me a picture. Stick figure drawings. One was a tall girl, the other was a little boy. "He missed you so much." I held the picture close. Now, the hard part. I sat down on the bed and held my mother's hand.

"Mom…..did you love him?" I asked.

"I love your brother with all my heart." My mom snapped.

"No….I mean Jamison." I sighed. "You used to talk about him, all the time. I heard you talk to Beverly about you going on a date."

"He's such a handsome man." My mother said sweetly. "But he'll never replace your father." That's when I thought of my dad. I missed him so much. I guess you all probably wondered why I hated Jamison so much. Well, my mom had a big crush on him. I thought he was going to replace my dad. I had to scare him away. I thought, it would help. Now I see that none of this would've happened if It wasn't for me. I'd be happily married with a few kids. Oh life would be easy. I held my mother's hand.

"I'm sorry mom." I said, holding back tears.

"Don't be baby." My mother smiled. Then there were a few moments of silence. "You're in love." I froze. How'd she know about Lucas? My mother laughed when I didn't reply. "What's his name?"

"Lucas." I smiled. My mother smiled back. "I miss him mom."

"Well then find him." She replied. I looked into her eyes. Something was different about them. The life was slowly fading from them. I held my mother's hand tighter. That's why Monger brought her here.

"Don't leave me." I said, forcing the words out of my lips.

"I'm not…going any where." She struggled to speak as well.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She gasped. With that her eyes closed. Never to open again. For the first time in 61 years I started to cry.

"I'm sorry." His british voice said. I snapped towards the voice. Angrily brushing tears from my face. Dr. Cockroach, PHD stood in front of me. I got angry. I stood up and rushed out of the room. Nearly shoving him to the ground. It was ranging outside. Pouring actually. I didn't notice I was soaked. I walked and walked until I couldn't walk anymore. I plopped on the sidewalk and burst into sobs. My whole life was crumbling around me. My mother was dead. And, inside, I felt like I was dead too. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Monger put his arm on my shoulder.

"It's time to go back." Monger said. I let him lead me back to the plane. My hair was drenched and I looked like a drowned rat but when was the last time I cared about how I looked.

"Hi Gramma!" B.O.B. greeted as I walked in. I didn't reply. I sat down and glared at the wall.

"You okay Billie?" Susan asked. I still didn't reply. Doctor Cockroach out a blanket around my shoulders. We were all silent for a few hours. But this thought had boiled in my mind and I was ready to.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Who?" Link asked.

"He was taken by the government in 1967. He's a monster, as you'd call him. Completely invisible." I explained. Everyone was even quieter then before.

"Was he the boy you told your mother about?" Doc asked.

"How much did you hear?" I questioned.

"Enough to know why you hate me." Doc smiled to himself. I didn't smile back.

"Where's Lucas." I asked again. Link was the only one brave enough to tell me.

"The invisible man died of a heartache about 20 years ago." Link explained. I froze.


	9. Bellbottoms and All

(Hey! Sorry this is so short. I wanted to update really badly! However no Billie in this chapter (SHOCK! How dare u Tonycakes!) I know, I know. Just read it and it'll all make sense I promise. I hope you like it! Please review!)

Chapter 9

His hand wasn't there. Yet it was. He couldn't see it. But he knew it was there. His name was Lucas Greenborrow. And he was the invisible man. At least, that's what the government called him. Now, he sat on the H on the Hollywood sign, staring off at the world. Billie would've loved it. She's always wanted to meet Elvis. But now, it's 2011. And he still hasn't found her. But he had to. He just had too. He spent years in that cell. Planning his escape. He became best friends with his monster cellmates. B.O.B. was a blast and it was always fun to make fun of Dr. C. He hated it. Link was his bro. Insecto was….well Insecto. But none of them could ever compare to Billie Jean Harris. He pulled out a picture he found at her house. Now condemned. Her beautiful brown hair. Her amazing smile. She was perfect. He looked back at the horizon. She was out there somewhere. He climbed down the letter and walked down the hill and into the city of L.A. He usually hung out with the bums under the freeway. He practically was one. He walked through the hordes of pick pockets and thieves. He imagined Billie squeezing her hand for reassurance. He loved to pretend he was a hero. In all actuality he would be squeezing her hand. Lucas smiled. He sat down next to an old woman, staring off at nothing. He assumed she was asleep….at least he hoped she was just asleep. All of a sudden her head turned towards his. He jumped. No one had looked him in the eyes in a long time. But there they were. Staring into his as if she could see him. He truly looked back into hers. She was blind. She couldn't see him. She out her hand on his thigh.

"They call you the invisible man." She whispered. Lucas tensed. How could she possibly know that.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was hoarse. It hadn't been used in a long long time.

"Madam Rayol. I'm a psychic." She replied. Psychic?

"How do you know who I am?" Lucas questioned. She hit him upside the head. Actually knowing where it was.

"I'm a psychic young man." She snapped. Young man. Lucas chuckled. "No….young you're not. But you're voice. She put her wrinkled hand on his cheek. "You've seen many days, yet you're face is as young as the day everything changed." Lucas was getting scared. This woman knew so much about him.

"Can you help me find someone?" Lucas questioned.

"You ask an awful lot of questions." The woman chuckled.

"Sorry." Lucas mumbled.

"Don't be." Madam Rayol replied. "I'd be happy to help. What's her name?"

"Is it that obvious that it's a girl?" Lucas sighed.

"Yes." The woman smirked.

"Billie Jean Harris." Lucas replied. Madam Rayol smiled.

"She's right in front of your eyes sweetheart. She's where she's destined to be." Madam Rayol took his hand. Her happy expression suddenly froze. Her face hardened.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked. Her eyes turned black.

"Time has stopped for you and her, but your love shall never deter. You'll be an unlikely prince. One of whom she hasn't seen since." She chanted. All of a sudden her eyes popped back to normal. "You were saying?"

"I have to go." Lucas said.

"Wait!" The woman shouted. Lucas looked at her. She fumbled in her pockets for something. A smile shined on her face when she pulled out a flask. "If you drink this, you'll be visible once again. However it'll only last for two days." Lucas was shocked. This was what he had dreamed of for so long.

"What?" He questioned.

"You heard me." She said. She put the flask in his hand. "Now go find Billie." With that, he ran. He didn't thank her. He forgot in all his excitement. But she knew how grateful he truly was. He ran to the broken mirror that stood propped against the building. He gulped. This is it. He opened the flask and chugged. He stared at the mirror. Nothing. He waited. Nothing. Anger and rage boiled inside him. She had tricked him. He slammed his fist on the mirror. Cracking it. But…wait. He saw his fist. There was a fist, on the mirror. Staring back at him. He picked up a shard of glass on the floor. His face shined back at him instead of nothing. His face! A sight he hadn't see in years! His clothes. Bellbottoms and all. He chuckled. And…..her lipstick. A dab of her lipstick was still on his cheek. A grin covered his face.

"YES!" He shouted. "YES YES YES!" He jumped up and down. "Billie." He laughed. "I'm coming for ya!" He ran.


End file.
